Paper Moon Chp1: Believe In Me
by Tasha
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Harry almost got put into Slytherin or why Voldemort told Lily to step aside? Well this is a story in which Harry will find out all the answers. The characters are all grown up and will act this way. There is language and sug
1. Believe In Me

****

A/N: Have you ever wondered why Harry almost got put into Slytherin or why Voldemort tried to warn Lily to move out of the way so he could just get Harry?? Well here goes my explaination!! **I don't own any of the original characters they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except the ones that you know aren't from the books. Just so everyone knows this isn't necessarily a Hermione/Draco a Hermione/ Harry quiet yet. My ship will remain unknown until you the reader finds out which couple ends up together!Also this is a repost because I needed to name the chapters and stuff. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this so far!!! And on with the show...**

__

"Say it's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard scene. But it wouldn't be make believe if you believed in me." Paper Moon written and composed by:Yip Harburg and Harold Arlen This song inspired the name!

Chapter 1:Believe in Me...

May 2002

Hermione was walking down the busy street pondering her life up to that point. She had to meet with Ron and deep down she wished Harry would be there too. She had gratuated Hogwarts 4 years ago and took a job as an investigative reporter for The New York Wizard Times,NYWT,(The wizarding worlds number one newspaper after The Daily Prophet fell in the wrong hands and lost it's good name). She never thought that she would leave England or that she would move to America but at the time it seemed like it was all for the best. Afterall, Harry and Ron had been offered jobs somewhere, though Hermione was clueless as to where. All she knew at the time was that it paid good and the boys had fun at it. She latered found out that they worked at MISTA(Magical Investigators and Spy Taskforce Angency) which was located in the middle of New York City right on Manhattan Island and was extremely safe. Infact it was so well protected that wizards could fly out of the building and never be seen. So when Hermione got the news that she had been excepted to NYWT she took it and the three moved in a beutiful flat looking over Central Park. Of course Harry and Ron's job paid excellent and NYWT paid extremely well and the 3 room mates had more then enough spare. Those were the good ol' times. 

The three would go to various social events and party til after midnight. Hermione, loved the hustle and bustle of New York. It allowed her the freedom to do whatever. But that was before the whole MISTA mess.

July 31st, 2001

"Okay everyone be quiet now, they're coming. You all know the signal!" Hermione whispered to the crowd of people. Outside the door she could hear Ron fumbling with his key and finnaly he gave up and said,"Alohomora" 

"That's weird didn't didn't Herm promise to be home so we could go out for your birthday Harry?" Ron asked

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" came a what seemed like a million different voices. Harry looked around and saw all his friends and family(family meaning Sirius and the Weaslys). 

"Wow, I am going to kill you guys for this," Harry said but everyone knew that deep down he loved it. "Herm, did you plan this?" 

"Well, maybe. But I wasn't the only one, I had some accomplices." She said with a fit of laughter. 

"Well I will have to get you later." Harry whispered in her ear. They had been dating since the previous year and were madly in love. Harry had been her first intimate partner and only her third boyfriend. She had dated Viktor Krum and Neville Longbottom before Harry but that was about it. 

George and Fred Weasly showed up with tons of gifts from there joke/party shop. Ginny Weasly had shown up look marvalous as always, she also worked for the New York Wizard Times as a fashion consultant and photographer. She had a cute American wizard that looked a bit akward.

"Harry, ol' boy it's good to see you again," Came the voice of Percy, Percy was accompinied by his wife Penelope. 

"Hey Percy, how are things at the ministry?" Harry asked only out of obligation

"Oh good, good, we still have a job open for you if you want it. Stop wasting your time doing god know what, in America. I mean really what do you and Ron do all day? For all we know you could be betting on horses at a local pub." Percy continued

"In America they're called bars, and thanks but no thanks. You may be the Minister but my opinion about the ministry hasn't changed in the least." 

"Hermione, you need to talk to him about the absurd opinion he has about the Ministry." Percy said

"Oh, I'll try." she said as she gave Harry a little wink. 

Harry and Hermione spent the night circling the flat talking to old aquantinces and when the final guest left at around 3 in the morning Harry and Hermione were so trashed that they could barely walk to their room.

"Thank the Gods tommorow is Sunday." Harry said as he leaned in to give Hermione a kiss. She welcomed his lips on hers and soon the became a tangled mass in the sheets.

"Well did you like your party Mr.Potter?" Hermione asked him the next morning when he woke up from the daze of the previous night.

"Oh, It was great but you're better." Harry said smirking back at her suggestivly. 

"Not this morning, you over hormoned boy. I have to get to work something major came up about Draco Malfoy apparently he was found in the middle of Central Park without much of a memory of what happened and I was assigned to it." Hermione said as she got up.

Harry realized she wasn't kiding because she had her work clothes on. 

"Damn Malfoy, I knew I never liked him. You know I don't care if he ended up saving Ron's life after he '"saw the light"' he still seems a bit shady." Harry said.

Harry was referring to their last year at Hogwarts when Harry had brought Voldemort to his knees with the help of Draco's efforts. Hermione had always been a tad grateful and even started to become friends with Draco before he dissapeared. She even had had tea with him a couple times. 

"Oh you don't know what he's been through. The rogue death eaters probably took him for some sort of revenge." Hermione defended him. 

"Why do you defend the creep?" Harry asked

"Listen I have to go so If you can't be nice then you won't get any stars tonight. Do you understand?" Hermione asked

"Ohh, fine I just hate it when anyone interupts my plans for you and me." Harry said and with that she left the room while Harry got up and took a shower.

Harry got dressed and went to the kitchen where Ron was eating some cereal. 

"So I thought Herm had the day off?" Ron asked

"She did but guess who finally let Draco go." Harry said back

"He's back? I don't think he will be to happy with MISTA Harry," Ron paused to take a bite of cereal, " I mean we knew where he was for a good two months but we,well should I say you, didn't think it necessary to help him out. You convinced our supervisors it might be a trap."

"It could have been a trap and you know it."  
"And my mum could have been a man in her previous life." Ron said

"Really I didn't know that." Harry said 

**********************************************************************************************

"Hermione, dear it's good to see you again. It's been so long since I've seen a refreshing face like yours." Draco said. Draco use to be hostile and conceited. Now he was just conceited, long past were the days when he had hated mudbloods and loathed all Gryffindors. He had finally grown-up. His skin had a tinge of a tan although not much, and his pale blond hair was now dishwater blonde. If Hermione was truthful with herself she would say he was downright handsom in a cocky sort of way. She loved Harry with all her heart but there was a bit of an attraction there. 

"Draco it's so good to see you again." Hermione said. "So you do realize I'm here to take a statement for the New York Wizard Times, but we don't have to print anything I choose not to." 

"So tell me how did you get caught?" Hermione asked

"Well ever since Voldemorts down fall my family has been totally obliviousis to my relation to them, as you know. I was trying to at least get in touch with my mum who I thought never really had much to do with my father's cause. Well she finally got in touch with me and set up a lucheon I thought I had finally broken through. So I went to go meet up with her and it was a set up." Draco paused a second while the his eyes sparkled a little with tears. 

"Do you know where they took you?" 

"No, but I do know someone who knew how to find me, infact he visited me." Draco continued.

"Who, was it your father? Or is Voldemort back?" Hermione asked

"No to either of them, infact is was someone I didn't even expect to see." Draco paused yet again wondering weither or not he was willing to say so. 

"Come on you have to tell me, if not for the paper then for our friendship." Hermione said

"Oh, so we're friends now?"

"Of course. Now come on before I have to find a way to make you,ferret boy!" Hermione said joking around

"Fine, there's a covert opperation in Manahattan that deals with espionage and inforcement. The name of the taskeforce is called MISTA or Magical Inforcers and Spy's Taskforce Agency. Now this is very classified information. They have many top wizards working there as well as an alumni that we've known. The list includes Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonanagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. "

Hermione spit out her tea although it really shouldn't have been a surprise. Afterall Harry, Ron, and herself had just about any choice of jobs out there.

"I can see your shocked." Draco said."So I assume you didn't know what they did for a living."

"No I had no clue. So what does this have to do with Harry or MISTA?"

"Well MISTA, got a letter from my lovely'"hosts"' saying how they could get me back. They nogotiated with my hosts about making sure I was alive so they sent one of their agents to me."

"Harry ? Don't say it was Harry." Hermione said with a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Harry has known where I was for about a month now. They said they couldn't authorize the transaction because of security reasons. Security reasons,my arse. I heard through the grapevine that it was Harry that made the suggestions. " Draco said with some left over malice in his voice. 

"So you think that Harry purposly made that suggestion so you would stay locked up?" Hermione asked thinking that it was possible that Draco was making this up.

" I don't think I know. But if you need to talk to him I understand, considering my past and your relationship with him. Well I have to get going, I await your call." And with that Draco Malfoy left.

**********************************************************************************************

Harry and Ron were watching football when Hermione stalked into the house. They had become addicted to watching football games on Sundays together, for some strange reason it reminded them of Quidditch.

"What the hell do you know about Draco Malfoy's dissapearence Harry?" Hermione asked 

"I just know what has been on the news and in the papers." Harry answered knowing he was treading on a thin line. He could tell Hermione the truth and risk his job or he could lie and risk losing her. 

"BullShit. You knew where he was the entire time I was worried about him. You visited him." Hermione said.

"Maybe I did but I'm not allowed to verify that to the press." Harry said.

"Oh so now I'm the press. Forget that we've slept together for over a year. You could have told me the truth, now I have no choice but to print that someone knew where he was." 

"You do have a choice, do you think you can get away with messing with MISTA? They will crush the story in an instant." Harry said back

"Oh so, you would rather lie to me then to have me tell the truth in my newspaper. Where are your morals and values? What if it were me in that cell, would I be put off for security reasons?" Hermione asked him. 

"YOU are a lot more important then any Slytherin or anyone else for that matter." Harry said

"Oh I know how important I am to you, you would rather lie to me then tell me the truth, well excuse me while I write my story." Hermione said.

"Fine you go do that." Harry said, "Would you like anymore personal stories. Let's see maybe I should be a reporter and dig up the story on your dad and his women *friends*."

"At least I have Parents."

"Oh that was, just don't talk to me I need to go get some fresh air and find Malfoy." Harry said as he walked out of the flat. Ron decided to follow he didn't want his friend committing murder.

Meanwhile in her room Hermione called Draco and invited him over.

When Draco showed up Hermione was so distraught she didn't know how to act.

"I said some really mean things to Harry and I feel so bad for it. And now he's gone and I can't blame him if he doesn't hate me." 

"You need to calm down and relax." Draco said

"I can't relax I just told the man I love that he is worthless becuase he doesn't have parents." Hermione said.

**********************************************************************************************

"You need to calm down Harry. Hermione didn't mean a thing she just say. She was just upset. Why don't you buy her some roses. Come on they are right here at this corner." Ron said

"I know she didn't so okay fine I will and then I'll go bakc up there and give them to her." Harry said feeling better already.

He bought the wine colored roses that were her favorite color and the head back.

**********************************************************************************************

"If you don't calm down I'll be forced to do something drastic." Draco said with a smirk

"I-I-I c--c-can't settle down he hates me. He'll never for-for-for give mmmme. I can-" 

At that moment Draco grabbed Hermiones chin and gave her a kiss. She didn't fight it and began to kiss him back while Harry walked in. She looked over and saw the most beautiful roses falling to the floor as Harry walked out the door.

A/N: OHHH WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN??? Hope everyone enjoyed this story so far. Please read and review!!!!!


	2. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, I only own originals to my story. AngieJ owns the theory to a room full of Harry Potter articles. If any other ideas are presented that relate to any other story it is just a coincidence and not meant to be copied.

A/N Hey everyone, Just to remind everyone the start of this story is not where we are at right now. Hermione is just thinking about what happened between Harry and her in the past, the present is 2002. Sorry about in spelling errors in the last chapter, I am a horrible speller and was very anxious to post the first part. This will often be the case. I am also looking for a beta reader who can help me to find these problems so if anyone is interested please email me at Tahsa2003@aol.com. At the end will be a list of people who reviewed. My thanks to them and anyone else who reviewed after I write the second part!!! 

"remember the good times that we had

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

wanna feel your warmth upon me, 

I wanna be the one..."**_I will Remeber you Sarah McLachlan_**

Chapter 2: Will you Remeber me...

_"Oh, my god Harry." Hermione whispered as she broke away from Draco. "Oh great gods what have I done?" _

"You didn't do anything to be ashamed of." Draco said feeling a bit bad for what he did but the rest of him thought he loved this woman.

Hermione had gotten up this time and decided to follow Harry.

"Listen I gotta go, please be gone in fifteen minutes." Hermione pleaded

"Fine, listen I'm sorr-"

"Just get going." and with that Hermione was out the door. Knowing that Harry never took the elevator she took it and reached the bottom before him. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Harry said

"Harry it wasn't what it looked liked. I swear I wasn't kissing him." 

"Oh really then could you please explain what I saw because it looked like two adults kissing each other. " Harry said hysterically

"I didn't start it. He gave me a kiss to try and calm me down." Hermione 

"Maybe you two should go up stairs." Ron suggested and without realizing it they both went up stairs. When they got to the flat, Harry went in saw Draco still in the living room with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Harry stormed to Draco and started thrashing him senseless it took Ron, who was very strong from MISTA training, and Hermione to pull him off.

"Get the hell out of my house." Harry screamed

"I'll get out if Hermione wants me to leave. If not then I stay." Draco said calmly

"Just get out Draco." Hermione said

"Come on Draco I'll show you to the street." Ron said as the two left and it was just Harry and Hermione in the room. It seemed like a century before anyone said anything. Hermione knew now why people were intimidated by him, his eyes were so open yet blank at the same time. They showed his extreme anger, while masking the hurt that she knew was there. 

"Harry he kissed me, I was hyperventilating and he gave me a kiss to cal-"

"To calm you down? Oh, is that the new medical technique I thought that you were suppose to start breathing in a bag. Or put your head between your legs. But if that's what Dr. Draco Malfoy says then it's okay." Harry said going to the room. 

"What are you doing. Harry I love you, please what the hell are you doing."

"I'm moving out." Harry said as he tore clothes out of his dresser. He was stuffing clothes in his bag.

"Why, you pay for rent." Hermione said

"Oh don't worry I pay for the rest of this month's rent." Harry said while zipping up his suitcase. 

"Do you honestly think that is my problem. My problem is you moving out becuase of Draco. I love you, you can't leave me." 

"Well I loved you too, but I wasn't the one who kissed someone else." Harry said with a tear falling down his face as he walked out the door.

**********************************************************************************************

May 2002

Hermione finally got to 23rd cafe' were she was suppose to meet Ron. Hermione and Ron had agreed that Harry and Ron should live together and Hermione should find her own apartment. So they met to keep up on each other's life.   
"So how's work?" Ron asked

"Oh, same as always. Guess who got a promotion." Hermione said with her eyes cocked in delight. 

"Really, well that is good news. Meanwhile I'm stuck at the same rank for the past year while Harry's been roaming the world trying to investigate the source of the latest attacks on wizards and muggles." Ron said knowing that he was being a bit naughty by opening the subject of Harry up.

Hermione had dated a few men in the past year all of which had been on the rebound. She knew this and so did Ron, but Harry couldn't be convinced this. He figured that Hermione never loved him and that was that. 

"When is he coming home?" Hermione asked

"Oh probably within the month." Ron said.

"Hmm, well how are you and Miranda doing?" Hermione asked looking quiet preoccupied.

"You know he loves you still." Ron said.

"He couldn't possibly forgive me for what I did. Besides I don't know if what we had was love or something we did out of obligation."

"Obligation?" Ron asked

"Yes. Everyone thought we should get together so why not get together for everyone." Hermione said wanting to believe this, because it would at least explain why she would kiss someone else while dating her true love.

"Whatever Herm, you just wait. So what shall we have today for lunch..."

**********************************************************************************************

Hermione got back to her office and began sorting through the paperwork that was all over her desk. Since it was a Monday, she had notes from Sunday and began to read through them looking for tips.

__

"My Aunt was abducted by space aliens...." "Oh Please,"Hermione thought to herself. She looked through many more until she came upon one in particular that interested her.

__

"What if I told you Harry Potter still has relatives that are alive? If you would like to meet please call at 555-1212. "

Hermione had heard many '"Harry Potter Myths"' before but this one was the most vague of all. Most of the time they went on and on about who they were, and where they were hiding his relatives. This one made her wonder. 

She looked through the rest and realized it was a fairly slow day. Maybe she could just give that one a call, after, she had time to waste. 

After the fall of Voldemort, wizards had decided that they liked the convinience of telephones. However, they coined the phrase,"fellytone" and since then that is what the wizard telephones have been called. She picked up the fellytone and began to dial the number. 

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I work for The New York Wizard Times. I received an anonymous tip from this number." Hermione explained

"Yes, I knew you would call." 

"What can you tell me about Harry Potter..." Hermione asked

**********************************************************************************************

Harry didn't like the letters he was getting from MISTA they seemed more and more urgent. He was worried about the new uprising. It seemed that Voldemort had an heir ready to succeed him if the time came. Of course MISTA had tried to round up everyone they could that was formally associated with deatheaters. In fact that was the purpose of Harry's trip the past year. Harry had been at MISTA for a little over 3 years and was a department chief, which meant that he really didn't have to take on minute tasks like this, but Harry needed the distraction.

A distraction from the thoughts of her smile, a smile that made his heart stop. A distraction from the woman who made him feel worthy of what life had given him. A distraction from the bitch that caused so much pain to his heart.

__

"Did I just call her a bitch?" Harry thought to himself. "That's not what she is and you know that." "That's just the problem." came another traitorous voice. "She isn't any of those things and it kills you not to have a reason for hating her." 

Harry made up his mind, it was time for him to get back to New York and he apparated there in an instant. He stood in his office looking around at the place that looked the way it did the day he left. Well that wasn't counting the stack of papers on his desk, but the pictures in the room were reminiscent of that past he had run away from.

**********************************************************************************************

"That's great. Yes, how does 2:00 o'clock tomorrow sound?" Hermione asked the voice.

"That sounds fine for me Ms. Granger. At the fountain in Central Park, correct?" the voice confirmed

"That's right, if you'll excuse me I must go and prepare my notes." Hermione said as she hung up the fellytone.

Very few people new that in the inner bowels of the building was a top security file room. Hermione had only been down there once and that was her first day on her new job. She didn't get to look around. In it were files for many of the most infamous wizards in the history of the world. Actually you couldn't really call it all one room, it was more like a gymnasium with multiple sections for each wizard. Among the biggest were: Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, and of course Harry Potter. Those three alone took up over half the room, while many others took little corners. If Harry knew about this place he would have skinned Hermione alive for encouraging it's use by other reporters.

Since Hermione was the head of investigative reporting, she had the code for the room and got in easily. 

"Lumos." Hermione muttered.

The lights in the room turned on and Hermione just stared in awe. It was amazing. Next to Harry's files were his parents, they took up quiet an amount of space themselves. She was shocked to see that there was even an area for Ron and herself. She knew that they were considered THE THREE, but never had she realized that she and Ron were this important to wizard history. 

"Hmm, I'll have to come back and look at that some other time." she thought to herself.

"Let's see family history on the Potter's." Hermione started flipping through pages and pages of articles about Harry and then she found something that interested her.

James Potter's New Son 

James and Lily Potter, one of the most respected wizarding couples in the modern times, have just given birth to their first child. Harold James Potter was born at 12:00 AM on July, 31 1980. While the couple maintained the need for privacy, James' father, Harold Godric Potter the second, had this to say, "The kid is a regular chip of the Potter block."The family also commented that his tuition to Hogwarts is already well taken care of. If this is any of what the magical world has to look for then we can expect this much:

Harry will be a Gryffindor.

He will be the Seeker in Quidditch.

And if rumors are true, he will be the Heir to Gryffindor.

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read. The voice on the phone had been right in saying that Harry could be a Gryffindor heir. She knew she was onto the story that would bring her the Magicott, the wizarding world's award for best investigative reporting. "What about Harry?" her guilty mind plagued. 

"Yes, what about Harry?" She said aloud as she pulled through more files hopping to find more on Harry's relatives.

***********************************************************************

"Oh, your back." Ron said, startled. 

"Gee, Glad your back Harry." Harry said in an imatation of Ron,"Yup it's good to be back Ron." Harry answered back in his own voice.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Ron asked smirking at Harry for his imatation.

"Oh you know how it is, round up a couple of thugs, threaten Azkaban, and you always get a few who will sing like birds."

"Glad you had fun doing rookie work, meanwhile some of us were back here busting our arse's," Ron looked at Harry who seemed to be having trouble focusing."are you okay Harry?" he continued

"Yeah, Yeah I think I'm fine." Harry answered mono-tone as if not really paying attention.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm sure you read my letter about Salabaster. She's stepping up her attacks on muggl-" Ron looked at Harry who began to twitch as if under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Harry, What's wrong." Ron watched in horror as his friend's knees buckled. He collapsed onto the floor and was laying there perfectly still. Ron rushed down onto his knees and started shaking Harry who seemed to be unconscience.   
"Harry wake up, wake up." Ron screamed into his ear and tried all sorts of tactics which didn't seem to be working. Ron grabbed out his portable fellytone and dialed the first number quickly.

"This is Sergent Ronald Weasly I am in Harry Potter's office and we need medi-wizards down hear quickly. The room number is 722E514." Ron hung his fellytone and turned it back on he dialed Hermione's fellytone number in her office. 

"Shit, where the hell are you Hermione." At that moment Ron was startled to feel Harry's hands on his shirt, as he was dialing Hermione's portable fellytone. The phone started ringing and Ron was waiting.

"Harry thank the gods." Ron was relieved that his friend was coming out of whatever it was he was in.

"T-ttt-tell." Harry whispeared while gasping for a breathe of air that wasn't coming

"Harry you need to calm down and breathe." Ron instructed

"Ttell, 'hhermio thha I loh-ove heheher." Harry gasped before passing out.

Ron had almost forgotten about the fellytone at his ear,

"Hello?" Hermione asked

"Herm, it's me Ron. Listen something happened to Harry, he apparated back to MISTA and then I walked in his office, we got to talking and he started twitching and then passed out. I am going to send an agent to come and pick you up and bring you here, okay?" 

"Ron, I don't think Harry wants me there." Hermione said, her heart hurting.

"Hermione he said something before, before he passed out. He told me to tell you, that he loved you." Ron said 

"I'll be there." and with that Hermione dropped her fellytone as she slide to the floor. She couldn't help but start to cry. 

A/N: What plagues the wonderful Harry Potter? And who is Salabaster? HMMM, I don't know either. :) Well now is the time for me to give my thanks to: Sanna, Malfoy's Girlfriend, Tsuchi, and Claudine. If you reviewed the story and I didn't see it before I wrote this review, then I am so sorry you're not in this. Like I stated above I need a beta reader and woud prefer that it is someone who won't mind putting in the time to correct my MANY spelling and grammer mistakes. Until then there will be tons of mistakes. Please read and review, you don't want me to beg. They feed my inspiration. If you are still reading this then I may have to beg so go review............................please:)


	3. Default Chapter Title

__

"My Love, you know that your my best friend.

You know that i'd do anything for you 

and my love, let nothing come between us,

my love is strong and true.

Am I in heaven here or am i ... at the crossroads I am standing." Hold On by Sarah McLachlan

Chapter 3: Hold on...

"Are you Hermione Granger?" a voice asked the girl on the ground.

"Yes, Yes I am." Hermione answered bringing her head up from her knees. She had been crying since she got the fellytone call. She couldn't believe it, Harry had cared about her all this time. Even though she was dating Draco!

"Come with us please." Another voice commanded.

She got up and followed the men out of the file room and then in the hallway the apparated to MISTA. 

"Follow us please." the first voice instructed. Hermione looked up and saw a badge of sorts on his chest it read:Tobias Hades. Agent Hades was a tall man who was well built and seemed to be a bit worried,himself.

She followed them down a long labyrinth of cooridors. Hermione's journalistic nature couldn't get over the fact that this place was so big and yet the building was hid in the middle of Manhattan. She wondered what MBC(magical building codes) they were braking. Then it hit her, "they are above the law." 

"Ma'ma, right through this door you should see Agent Weasly." Fich told her.

"Thank you." she was so distracted she really didn't even hear a response. 

She went to open the door and it suddenly opened itself.

"Oh, Hermione." Ron said as he rushed to give her a hug.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked

"He's in the Emergency exam room. They aren't sure whats wrong with him. They're trying to stabalize him enough so he can have a room. I know you weren't in Trelawny's room when he had that dream, but that is exactly what it looked like. Only he wasn't screaming, this time he was just lying there, twitching." Ron had never looked so scared. 

"Ron, when can I see him?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. The doctor came out right before you came to tell me that they couldn't find anyuthing physically wrong nor could the find that any curses had been performed on him. Of course this is absurd because there has to be a reason, so they are running more tests. The only problem is that he isn't exactly stable yet."

"Stable? Does that mean that something could upset him easily? I mean we haven't exactly talked for a year, and the last time we did, it was arguing because of that kiss."

"Like I told you earlier, he loves you." Ron yet again suggested.

"People say things like that when they think they are dying it doesn't mean that it's true. He doesn't,no, he can't mean it. I slept with Draco and frankly Draco still thinks we are seeing each other. If he slept with Cho I would never forgive him, so how can he forgive me?" 

"Herm, when I walked in his office guess what he was doing? Go on, guess." Ron prompted.

"I don't know, what?" Hermione asked, she wanted to believe that Harry had forgiven her and yet her logic told her that there was no way he could. Maybe it meant that she wasn't ready to forgive herself quit yet.

"He was holding a picture of you." Ron said

**********************************************************************************************

Harry felt himself drifting toward something,"but what?" He couldn't feel his feet or arms moving and yet he was walking. Wlaking towards the unknown. Then he recognized the chill of the air around him he was in the shack on the rock that his uncle had taken the family to when, "when what?", his mind nagged.

Suddenly voices around him began to speak...

__

The first man Harry saw just stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. " I mean they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My-mum and dad weren't famous, were they"

" Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." the first speaker ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" The speaker said finally and then it all faded away...

**********************************************************************************************

"Agent Weasly, Ms. Granger, you may visit him now. He probably won't respond and might be a bit groggy if he wakes up." The doctor said gloomily almost as if there was more.

They walked into the room and Hermione almost lost it. It took all her resolve to keep from shaking Harry awake and demanding he take back the words he said. She was so unsure about how she felt. She knew she cared for Harry, but she wasn't absoulutly sure. Plus she was engaged to Draco. _"You know you aren't marring Draco for love. You are in love with Harry." Her mind said to her._

Ron looked at Hermione who was figeting as if she didn't know what to do, so he motioned for her to sit down. Neither of them knew what to do. Ron and Hermione just sat there until Hermione picked up his hand. _"It feels so cold." she thought_. They must have sat there for a good hour and a half. Hermione was just resting her head on his hand. Ron meanwhile, had been answering tons of owls about Harry's condition, most of them were to his family. Then the peace and silence was broken by the doctor.

"Agent Weasly, would you please join me in the hall, I need to speak with you," the doctor asked with the same look he had earlier.

Hermione sat up and took his hand in hers. She wanted to feel his caress to feel it fluttering across her face. She looked down at him and realized he looked worn, like a piece of clothe put through the laundry to long. She knew that a small part of this was the fact that he had just gotten ill, but she also knew that it was becasue of her. Sleeping he had always looked so peaceful, and yet now he looked like a lost little boy looking for his parents. There was no happines on his face. 

"Hermione we need to talk." Ron said, he seemed to have adopted the doctors attitude.

"Alright." Hermione answered knowing that this wouldn't be good. She followed Ron into the hall where they sat on the chairs outside his room.

"The doctor just told me Harry's prognosis, and it doesn't look good." Ron said preparing Hermione for the worst.

"What, what's wrong with Harry, I mean he's in there breathing so he won't die will he?" Hermione asked

"Well no he won't die, at least not today, but the doctor said that there is a 50% chance that Harry will be paralyzed all over, and a 85% chance that he will be paralyzed in one of the areas." Ron said.

"Oh, God." Hermione whispered, she rushed into the room and took his hand again. 

__

"Damn his parents, damn the Dursleys, and Damn Voldemort." she thought to herself. Tears streaming down her face. _"Why did it have to be with us, why did we get so mixed up in the troubles of the world? Why couldn't we be two ignorant muggles in love, instead of two wizards?" _She asked herself as she rested her head on his hand. 

**********************************************************************************************

He could see a figure against the light, _"What is it??"_ He thought.

"Harry." The figure called

"I'm coming." Harry yelled back to the something in the shadows.

"Harry we've been waiting for you." The figure, who was looking more and more like a woman, explained.

As Harry adjusted to the blinding light he realized the woman was his mum.

"Mum, where am I?" he asked

"You have a choice to make Harry." Came the heavenly sound that he wanted to hear all his life. 

"What choice?" 

"To stay or to go."

"Why would I go? I've waited my life to have a mum." Harry said with unknown certainty

"We both know there is someone down there that can make you far happier then I, besides she needs you." Lily explained

"Who? No one needs me." Harry asked though he knew he was wrong.

"Hermione needs you."

"Herm doesn't need me. She proved that during the past year." 

"Harry take a look into the future, I gurantee she needs you."

Harry saw a bubble floating toward him; he peered into it.

What he saw was a bit scary...

He saw a group of people dressed in black surrounding a grave. At frist he thought it was his but then he realized it was Hermiones's.

"It's a shame that she took her life, she was so brilliant." one voice said.

"Yeah I guess she couldn't get over what happened to Harry." the second voice answered back.

"I thought she was happy with Draco." the first said

"That's what we all thought..."

"You see, Harry, she may not admit it but she needs your love." Lily explained

"But what about you?" Harry asked

"I can see you everyday, but she can't if you stay. She won't know if you are happy or if you really loved her." Lily said giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Now go home to her, you two have my blessing...................................

Harry could feel something wet and warm on his hand. He opened his eyes; and though the light bothered him he saw Hermione's head resting on his hand, she was crying.

He tried to whisper to her, that everything would be okay, but nothing came out.

He tried to pull his hand out from under her head but all he could do was wiggle his fingers. 

Hermione's head shot up as she realized something was going wrong. She relized that he was awake. Her eyes were fixed on Harry's. 

what Harry saw in her eyes made him realize he made the right decision. Her eyes which had always reminded him of a river of chocolate, so deep and rich, were filled with hope and joy as well as worry. 

"Harry, oh god thank god, your awake." Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek. Hermione was still holding his hand and wouldn't dare let go.

"Ron wake up." Hermione whispered urgently, not moving her eyes from Harry's. She was so afraid that this would be the last time she would ever see them.

"W-what happened. Is he okay?" Ron asked, while darting up to look at Harry. When he realized Harry was awake all he could do was just smile. Harry was trying to smile but couldn't because of the magi-mask. Magi-mask were put on the victim to prevent, talking and spell casting, as well as aid breathing.

"I'll go get the nurse to take that off of you." Ron walked out of the room.

"Oh Harry, you had us so worried." Hermione whispered to him, fearing that even a loud voice might send him into a relapse. 

Harry looked at the nurse who walked in, she was a bit like the old hag that use to sit at the Leaky Couldron. She looked at Harry's charts and then looked toward Harry deciding if it was safe.

"Well I guess I can take this off, but don't preform any magic. It will set off the machines." She warned before waving her wand and suddenly the mask was gone. 

"Take it easy, okay?" she said as she left the room.

"I-I'll try not to." Harry whispered back.

Harry felt better with the mask off, and he wanted to comfort Hermione; to tell her everything would be okay. He lifted his arm, which felt like lead, up to her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, silently falling. 

He used his hands to force her face towards his and gave her a kiss so lightly, Hermione thought she would die. She pulled up and away out of shame, she knew this was wrong. She looked over to where Ron had been to give him an apologetic stare. She realized that he was gone as Harry pulled her face back down. This time the kiss started lightly and chaste but it gradually turned aggresive and seductive. For a long time they stayed this way. But Hermione's senses started coming back to her, "Harry, I-I can't do this."

"Do what?" Harry asked

"Do this, pretend that everything is okay when infact it isn't." 

"It is okay, I love you." Harry confesed

"Harry after what I did to you; how can it be okay?" 

"I understand why you kissed Draco, but one thing I learned this past year was that I wouldn't be Harry Potter without you by my side." He said while pushing himself up enough to be sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Harry you don't mean that, you can't mean that, you just can't, you can't. I-I can't love you. I mean -well you , there's no way you could forgive me." 

"Let me decide that. You don't know what I know." Harry said forcefully

"I know that you are in no state for me to be here causing trouble. I'll go." Hermione got up and started out the door. 

"Herm, don't go. I came back for you." Harry said, as he pushed back the covers. 

"Harry, I'm engaged." Hermione turned and walked out the door.

"Herm. wai-"

Hermione turned in time to see Harry in a pile on the floor...

A/N: Don't worry Harry's okay, at least for right now. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and I hope you enjoy. I am still looking for a beta reader. I have one person in mind, but until then this will have grammer mistakes. Hope you enjoy the next part.


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N Just in case anyone is unclear Harry got hurt in May 2002...

__

"Write your soul down word for word,

See who's your friend

Who is kind

It's almost like a disease 

I know soon you will be 

Over the lies, you'll be strong

You'll be rich in love and you will carry on

But no- Oh no

No you won't be mine..." You won't be Mine by Matchbox 20

CHAPTER 4: Be Mine

__

June 2002

"Damn it." Harry yelled in a fit of anger. 

"You have to take it slow. You will never recover if you get frustrated every five minutes. Honestly how the hell did you ever defeat Voldemort without pa-"

"Fuck this, fuck it all. I can't do this." Harry sat in frustration and wheeled his wheelchair out of the room into the living room. 

"You can't live like this Harry. Believe me, you need to get better and you won't if you give up." 

"Neville, thanks for the advice but frankly stop being such a hypocrite. It was fine and dandy for you to give up on things when we were at Hogwarts, but no I can't because I am Harry Potter." Harry argued.

"And I suppose the world revolves around you. Well sunshine, I hate to break it to you but it doesn't anymore. You aren't the boy who lived, you're another has been. You will stay that way unless you get better and prove that you aren't a has been." Neville explained while packing his things up. Harry knew he was lucky, Neville was the top wizard in the world for physical therapy. 

"JUST GET OUT! I don't need your help today." Harry said while he wheeled his chair into the bedroom. 

Harry heard the front door open and close, and figured Neville had left. Harry picked up the picture of Ron, Hermione, and Himself on the night the graduated from Hogwarts. It was the first picture in which they looked truly carefree. It was directly after Voldemort had been brought down and they thought their life would be perfect.

Harry looked at himself in the picture knowing that even then he was madly in love with Hermione, but to scared to do anything about it. He looked down at the creme colored envelope next to the dresser. He picked it up and read it again,

__

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. 

St. Patricks Cathedral 

New York, NY 

On Saturday June 27th 2002

at 12:00 sharp...

Just a week away for him to decide if he was going or not. He knew that he really didn't want to see her getting married to another man, especially this one, but she had personally invited him. She wanted to still stay friends and she said she cared for him. 

"Hermione says hi." Ron said as he walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Hmm, oh well that's nice." Harry said, quickly setting the picture back on the dresser.

"You do realize that she still wants us to all be friends." Ron said to Harry. 

"Yeah, I know. I just am having a hard time dealing with that okay?" Harry replied, he knew what was coming.

"Harry, Neville said that you aren't trying in therapy. He said that you just get angry and leave. Why? Why are you giving up so easily. Don't you want to come back to work?" Ron asked. He was extremely worried about his best friend, who seemed to be drifting further and further since the day he had woke up last month. He could almost feel the hate in Harry's heart for Draco. Frankly, if it were Ron he would kill Draco with his bare hands. But ,he thought, _Harry, loves Hermione too much for that. If she really did love Draco then who were they to prevent the marriage. _

**********************************************************************************************

Hermione had piles upon piles on her desk wondering how she decided taking the promotion was a good idea. Not only did she go over everyone else's stories but also wrote her own. Then there was the tip that Harry still had relatives alive. She had been doing research since she met with the mysterious voice on the phone. She hated that day and almost gave up on meeting the man because of what she had done to Harry the previous night, but she had to meet with him. 

__

May 2002

"Good day, Ms. Granger. " The voice greeted.

Hermione looked at the man who oddly enough had the same green eyes as Harry did. But he also looked a lot like the pictures of Salazar Slytherin in her history of magic book.

__

"Hello, Mr.-" Hermione started realizing she didn't know his name.

"Mr. Hades. I feared you wouldn't come. Not many people believe me when I give them a clue to my story." he explained as he motioned for them to sit on a nearby bench. 

" Well can you blame us, I mean Harry has so many holes in his past that everyone claims to know. It's almost like the search for Anastasia a lot of fakes but not the genuine."

"So then why did you agree to meet me?" Mr. Hades asked

"Well your story was so simple, not full of a bunch of facts that were so believable they were unbelievable. I figured it was okay for me to check you out. So what's your story." 

"Well let me start by saying, that just because of my families background I have no hatred for Muggles. Especially for mudbloods." 

Hermione cringed at the word. She hated it. It still haunted her to this day, all because she didn't listen to Harry, she didn't listen to his advice to stay behind. 

"Ms. Granger? I'm sorry if I said something, I just knew that after hearing my story many wizards end up hating me, and I really didn't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion."

"No, that's okay, it was a headache, that's all." She said as she beamed a smile toward him.

"Okay, well how to begin. I am sure you know your history well enough to know that Salazar Slytherin had three children."

"Yes, um one was Salazar Slytherin the 3rd, Narssica, and Enigma, who is Tom Riddle's Grandfather. If I remember correctly two of the three would have the heir of Slytherin in there line, but Slytherin didn't know who."

"Precisely, Now what many have forgotten was the fact that Narssica's grandchild was a squib and therefore people figured that her line would never have the heir of Slytherin. Enigma as we all know was Voldemort's Grandfather. Many thought that because he was half muggle that he wouldn't be an heir, but when the truth about The Chamber of Secrets came out, we knew that he was indeed the heir. After all he was a parsal tongue. Narssica married a man with the last name of Hades and had two children, Solomon and Lucifer. Solomon was a great wizard and Lucifer was a good wizard. People didn't see it coming. Lucifer married a woman name Kiandra Evanworth, who was the only heir to a well respected wizard family. When I say respected I mean, well respected by the Slytherin's friends. Lucifer fell for her quickly and soon the two were married. They had a son that they named Aires and another son they named Togo. Aires grew up to be a squib, and he had to leave the wizarding community. He changed his last name to a more mugglish form of his mother's. His name was then changed to Andrew Evans. Togo was my Grandfather, and he stayed fairly close to my Great Uncle throughout his life. My father by this time had renounced the dark arts and had taken up the cause for muggle, wizard relations. My father often took me to see my Great Uncle and his cousin. His cousin was Tom Evans, Lily Evans father. "

"WHAT? Lily Evans, as in Harry Potter's mum?"

"Yes, that is what I mean. She is a Slytherin descendent, thus making Harry one as well. This is also means that I am his second cousin." Mr. Hades said. 

"So, let me get this straight, there has only been one Slytherin Heir, correct?" Hermione asked, her mind going about a kilometer a minute. Harry could speak parsal tongue, and if memory served her correctly Harry had mentioned almost being put in Gryffindor. 

"Yes, and I believe Harry might have been the second. But James' family still needed an heir to Gryffindor and I also believe Harry was what everyone was looking for." Mr. Hades explained.

"Not that I am calling you a liar, but I'm going to have to check a ton of files. Could you write out all the names you gave me? It will take me a while to do so." 

"No problem, I do have one request. Would it be too much to ask to get Harry's phone number? I would like to meet him, after all we are family and there are some things he should know." Mr. Hades said as he handed her a piece of paper with the family tree on it.

"Well, Harry is in the hospital and I really don't want to get his hopes up if this is all a con. Why don't you give me your name and fellytone number again and I can give it to him when I get a chance."

"I Know, my brother told me." 

He handed her a business card that said he apparently worked at MISTA of all places. Infact his name was Devon Hades. _"Hades, where have I seen that last name before," she thought, then it hit her._

"Is your brother Tobias Hades?" Hermione asked him

"Yes." 

"He is the one who brought me to Harry's room yesterday."

"I know he told me, that is another reason why it is so important we talk to Harry. He doesn't know the enemy's past as well as he should..."

"But what does-"

"It's business, now I must go."

And with that the man apparated.

June 2002

"Ms. Granger there is man outside, his name is Devon." came the voice of her secretary.

"Send him in." 

"Hello, I got your call, you said you wanted to talk?" Devon asked. 

"Yes, it took me awhile but everything checked out okay and I figured that I would let you know that I would like to introduce you to Harry." Hermione explained

"Really, when?" Devon asked extremely happy to be getting the chance to finally met Harry.

"Well the thing is Harry's best friend, Ron, invited me over for dinner tonight and I asked him if you could come along. He said it was okay. He thinks that you are a cousin of mine. So don't break our cover, okay?" Hermione asked

**********************************************************************************************

Harry could not believe Ron had invited Hermione over. I mean he didn't want to see her or whoever she was bringing. All he wanted was to curl up and die. What many didn't know was Harry could walk, he just didn't have the motivation to do anything but sit around anymore. He had lost Hermione and that was enough for him. He just wanted to have everything back to normal. 

"Harry, they're here." Ron yelled as the door shut. Harry finished buttoning his shirt and sat down in the wheel chair. He rolled his way out and greeted his guests. 

"Hello Hermione. Who, may I ask is your newest conquest?" Harry said stressing her full name.

"Hello Harry, this is Devon , he is a cousin visiting ." Hermione answered realizing this was going to be harder then she thought. 

"Hello Devon, pardon my not standing to shake your hand but, well I am kinda stuck here." Harry said 

"Ahemm- Dinner is served everyone." Ron said.

Dinner was an extremely silent time and Ron couldn't stand it he needed to get out so the fireworks would fly. 

"I forgot dessert, I have to go run down to the bakers. I'll be back." Ron said and before anyone could argue he left.

Hermione got up and started clearing the plates and taking them to the kitchen. Harry grabbed some and started behind her. 

"I don't need a guests help with the plates." Harry said forcefully.

"I'm not a guest I use to live here. Besides we all need help sometimes. How do you like Devon?" Hermione asked

"He seems okay. I don't know why you brought him along, you know that I know he isn't your cousin. I know your family like the back of my hand." Harry accused

"I never said he was my cousin. I said he was a cousin visiting. Harry, he is related to you."

"Bullshit. Not only will you lie to me but you would dare make me believe that I have family still, just so you won't have to admit that you have another love-" Harry stopped short he heard a noise outside of the window behind Hermione. They were 5 stories high no one could make the noise he heard unless they were flying. And frankly the only one who would fly was someone who wasn't afraid of the law, someone who was dark.

"Say it Harry, you think I'm a slut, well I'm not I brought records proving he's your cousi-"

"Shut up Hermione." Harry whispered cocking his head toward the window. 

"I will not shut up. You can't tell me what to do anymorchh-"

A hand broke through the window and grabbed Hermione's neck

The person who owned the hands flew through the window with both hands around her neck.

"Hello Potter." Came a voice that sounded eerily familiar.

"Lucius, you son of a bitch. Let her go." Harry yelled across the room

"Oh, really what are you going to do **_cripple?" Lucius taunted._**

Harry could see Hermione's eyes watering as her face turned blue. It was now or never. 

Harry sprang from the chair and kicked Lucius in the back of the head making sure that when he dropped Hermione he was there to catch her. 

Harry set her down and started beating the living tar out of Lucius.

Harry stopped just soon enough so that way Lucius was living.

"Go back to your master and tell her, that I am feeling much better. And I will get her." Harry said as he threw Lucius and his broom out the window.

"What did I miss?" Ron asked as he walked in the door. 

"Well you missed Salabaster's calling card." Harry said as he helped Hermione up.

"Harry? How did you walk let alone-" Hermione was at a loss for words

"Beat the tar out of him? Well do you honestly think I would just sit in this thing forever?" Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked

"I was enjoying my time off work." Harry smiled as he said so. 

"You dirty little-" Hermione was interrupted by Devon.

"Um, not to break up the party, but I heard you two arguing before Lucius came in and Harry, I know you don't believe Hermione, but it's true." 

"What's true?" Ron asked

"They," Harry pointed to Hermione and Devon,"claim that he is my cousin." 

"How can that be? All you had was Dudley." Ron asked

"That's what I would like to know." Harry said aloud wondering what this all meant.

Devon and Hermione explained everything to Harry, while showing him the birth records.

"So you see we are both descendants of Slytherin." Devon finished 

"Wow, what a story." Ron responded.

"Okay so, you and your brother work at MISTA, so I assume you know about Salabaster's family history." Harry asked

"Yeah, she's one of our cousins." Devon replied grimily

"My guess is that she doesn't know about you or I knowing about each other. But She knows now, thanks to Lucius. So it's time for a plan." Harry told his cousin.

"Time for a family reunion you mean." 

A/N Ohh, I just love family reunions, don't you? So now we know why Harry was almost a Slytherin, but are there more family members out there in the wood work? Please read and review thanks a whole bunch!!!!

P.S. I have finals this upcoming week so I'm not sure when the next part will come out but Remember to look for it. Have a nice day:)


	5. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original cahracters they belong to JK Rowling. Anything else is mine unless it isn't.

Chapter 5: Tell me...

__

"Tell me before I waltz out of your life

Before turning my back on the past

Forgive my impertant behavior 

But how long do you think this pantomime can last?" Waltz for Che and Eva from the musical Evita by the wonderful composer/writer team of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice.

June 26, 2002(A day before Hermione's wedding)

"Harry, didn't you promise Hermione that you would go to the wedding?"Ron asked

"Yes I did." Harry answered curtly

"Okay, one problem, we leave tomorrow. How are you going to be there and gone at the same time, and please don't say a time turner. I can't stand those things." Ron said as he was reminded of the incident in their third year. 

"For one, we aren't leaving until mid afternoon. For two I only promised I would stop by, I never said I would stay." 

"Does Devon know this? As far as I know he thinks we're leaving at dawn." 

"Well, we'll let him know there's no change in plans. I may not like the idea of this wedding, but I'll still be there for Hermione. No matter what." 

"I don't know if I could be as calm as you are about this. Especially if I loved Herm as much as I know you do. And if I knew she loved me just as much." 

"I may love her but that doesn't mean that she loves me just as much. And I will not force her to give up her wedding to someon-"

"that she loves? Please, she doesn't love him, they're friends. I saw her by your bedside, she was devistated. I know that you may not believe me but you shouldn't give up so soon." 

"LIsten Ron, I know you think you're right, and you may very well be, but I will not ruin this for Mione."

"Whatever Harry, whatever..." Ron could only shake his head at him

*****************************************************************************

"Hold still, my goodness I swear you want to walk down that aisle and let a seam split." Ginny admonished 

"Oh, stop it you're still younger then I am. Besides, your dresses are perfect." 

"Which is exactly why I don't want you ruining my reputation." Ginny laughed. 

"Oh, don't worry, you do that all by yourself."

"How Rude, this is the last time I design a Ginny original for you."

"Seriously, it's beautiful Ginny. I really like it." Hermione said although in Ginny's opinion, her voice lacked the excitement or nervousness that the normal brides she met everyday had. 

"Hermione, are you ready for this? I mean I meet brides all the time and you just don't seem nervous and in my experience this is a bad sign."

"Ginny, I am nervous enough, must I show it? I mean I have had a lot on my plate in the past month and believe me after the honeymoon it will show, I'm running on pure adrenaline_."_ Hermione may have said one thing, but she thought another_,"You aren't ready for this, you don't want to marry this man, he is just a friend." _

"If you say so. Just remeber I will be ready and willing to talk to you any time you want just let me know." Ginny replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione whispered. 

Ginny was now positive that Hermione wasn't okay, infact she knew that she was still in love with Harry and knew that she had to do something. 

"Well you look good, and I just remebered I have to meet with Ron. Change out of the dress and lay it on the table over there." GInny said pretending to be preoccupied by something else.

"Well, okay, I'll see you tonight right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, you will." Ginny finshed while stuffing her wand in her purse and grabbing her cloak. While robes are the traditional outerware of the magical world Ginny preferred cloaks, and always had a matching one for every outfit.

Hermione finished changing out of the dress and laid it out onto the table. It was a beautiful dress,very simple yet elegant. It had bell sleaves that were slit to her elbow, with a liliac colored ribbon lacing it up. The bust of the dress was tulip styled with embroidered liliacs on it. It was Hermione's dream dress but she still wasn't happy with something, but she didn't know what. She checked her watch and realized that she had to get to the cater's place to double check the menu one last time.   
******************************************************************************

Harry, Ron, and Devon were all sitting around a table at the outside 23rd cafe'. The cafe had been a favorite of Harry and Hermione, since they first moved to New York and they often had lunch here. One plus was that it was a wizard owned cafe, so they could get a special menu with butterbeers and other such wizarding favorites. Harrry took a sip of his butterbeer and began,"Okay, I know that you might be under the presumption that we are leaving at dawn, but we are going to leave after I stop by St. Patricks Cathedral to give Hermione my regards. After that we will head south towards Argentina, my sources say that Salabaster is headed that way. Apparently there is a major circle of wizards down there who seem to believe that Salabaster can help their cause. Devon what do you know about the magical group down there?" 

"Okay according to history, magical that is, Argentina was the hot spot in the 40's for witches and wizards. Not only was it a fairly English society but it also had a witch for a First Lady. However, the English didn't really like her, she was very open to helping the poor, and herself. At that time the English down there were mostly supporters of the Dark Arts. Evita, the first lady, was very much apposed to this, which made her a prime target for opposition. However, the Descomisados, were a group of Evita supporters, they hated the English and protected Evita from the English's wrath. Everything went good for Evita until she visited Europe and declined visiting England, thus making an unforgivable snub that Evita would regret. She ended up myseriously developing cancer of the utereus and died. The Descomisados blame the English and say they used dark magic. My guess is that Salabaster is rounding up supporters and killing the Descomisados." Devon finished 

"That sounds about right. I remeber Herm talking about what a great witch Eva Peron was but I really couldn't remeber what she did." Harry answered thinking back to all the times Hermione found a new role model to look up to. He would laugh it off as some sort of phase but now he realized that truly was part of Hermione's personality, finding good all over. Harry and Hermione had even gone to see the musical when it was in town, and though it was totally mugglized it still captivated Hermione. She walked out of it with such a smile on her face. Harry smiled in rememberence of it.

"Umm, Harry would you like to join the real world anytime soon?" Ron asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking." Harry replied 

"Obviously, do you mind if Ginny has lunch with us?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's no problem I have to get going and find Herm's wedding present." Harry said as he stood up,"Give Ginny my regards." 

"Harry, are you positive that you can do this?" Ron asked concerned that his friend was having a harder time then he admitted. 

"I'd be better if people would just stop making such a big deal about it, Hermione and I haven't been together for over a year, she's an adult and so am I. We can make our own decisions and I support hers." And with that Harry stormed of bumping Ginny on his way out.

"What's up his butt?" Ginny asked

"Oh, nothing much, Harry is being the great and wonderful best friend." Ron replied

Ginny sat down and looked at the man sitting next to her brother, her eyes captivated by the man. He had the same startling green eyes as Harry, with brilliant strawberry blonde hair and looked well built. Ginny couldn't help her heart's rapid pace. 

"Ginny, I would like to introduce you to Devon Hades, and he is a collegue of mine and Harry's." Ron said, almost reading Ginny's thoughts, knowing that she found him positively dashing. "Devon, this is my sister Ginny Weasly."

"Ms. Weasly, how nice to meet you," Devon said as he took her hand, and gave it a kiss.

"Oh a pleasure honestly, and call me Ginny." 

"Ginny as in Gin-NY_?"_

"Guilty as charged." 

"My sister loves your work, I just bought her your new summer cloak."

"Well, thanks, How old is your sister?" Ginny asked 

"She's 18 and adores the fashion industry, after my parents died she came to live with me."

"Oh, how horrible, well I mean about your parents, not about your sister living with you." Ginny stuttered back, "Maybe some time she came come with me to my office and get a real taste of what the industry is like."

"Really, thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate that. But can I take you out to dinner, you know to pay you back?" 

Ron had to stifle a laugh he knew that both Devon and Ginny were two of a kind, obviously both were major flirts. 

"So Ginny, what did you want to talk to ME about?" Ron *sked 

"Oh, well, it's about Hermione. She doesn't seem worried about the wedding, especially for such a perfectionist_._ I mean we are friends and I know how she would be acting if she truly cared about the wedding, she would be a bit more excited."

"Okay, I realize where you are going with this Gin, but Harry won't do anything to stop the wedding he is convinced that she loves Draco, and Harry loves Herm to much to do anything about it." Ron answered

"Well, I figured I would try. So how is Harry handiling this?_"_

"Well he wants to support Herm, and is convinced that this is the best thing for her. I don't think he feels he deserves her love. I mean look at how he was raised, he was told he was horrible all the time, and I think that he feels that he now has a family of sorts. He won't do anything to ruin any form of his relationship with Herm."

"So is Harry going to the wedding?" 

"Well we have to leave tomorrow but he said he was going to stop by the Cathedral to give Herm her wedding present. I don't know if it's such a good idea, but he insists upon it."

"Well I am hoping for a miracle. If Harry and Hermione don't get back together then there is no hope for the rest of us hopeless romantics..."

******************************************************************************

June 27th 2002

"You told me she needed me. That she wouldn't live without me. YOU LIED TO ME. Just like all the other lies in my life all because of you and my father. WHY ME? I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS. NOT THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT OR THE WARS OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THIS STUPID SCAR ON MY FOREHEAD. Why didn't you just let me die, either time? Would it have been that hard to step aside, or say that you wanted me with you. Maybe, that's the problem, you didn't want me."

Harry crumpled to the ground around Lily Potter's grave. "Parent's are suppose to be there for their kids. YOU weren't there for me. Instead I had standby's , like the Weasly's, and Dumbledore. I have somewhere to be but the next time I see you will be too soon. I may love you but I don't forgive you for deserting me." He set a rose attop the grave and apparated away. 

He stood outside the cathedral wipping the tears out of his eyes, he didn't want to ruin this day for Herm. He walked into the church knowing that this was the hardest thing he would ever have to do, harder even, then facing Voldemort. 

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman asked Harry

"Yes I need to talk to the bride to be, where can I find her?" Harry asked

"Well she should be up the stairs and to the right, although if you are the groom you should know that it is bad luck to see her before the wedding."

"No, I'm not the groom, just a friend, and thanks."

Harry walked up the stairs and could feel himself shaking as he reached the outside of the door. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, Harry noticed her voice didn't sound normal, it almosted sounded hoarse from crying.

"It's me, Harry." 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post I had the flu, finals, and a major case of writers block, Infact I still do but I'm trying to work past it. Something that you can do to help me get the parts out quicker if more people reviewed. (I know a lot of you are reading this, and I give you my thanks, but I really would like to hear from you sometime.) Anyway Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 


End file.
